Fan's Fiction
by Maddie Cakes 123
Summary: Series of one and two shots about our favorite couple, Delena, suggested by you!
1. Suprise

Surprise

Author's note: Hey guys I'm starting a series of one and two shots about Elena Suggested by you, the FANS! Give me suggestion on what the next one should be about.

(Elena POV)

"Finally," I huffed as I walked through the front door.

It was my 18th birthday and Caroline had been dragging me through town, clubbing all night.

I was tired, my feet ached, and worst of all I was drunk and already starting to recover. Ugh.

It was 3:45 in the morning and I had a lunch date with Stefan the next day at noon. I decided just to take a shower and go to bed.

As I bent down to turn on the shower head, I felt a chill as if someone was behind me. When I look up I'm alone. I figured I was just tired so I ignored it.

When the shower is hot enough I stripped down and got in. I closed my eyes to massage my scalp with suds and to rinse them out.

I opened my eyes and almost have a heart attack when I see Damon standing there, naked.

"Damon! What are you doing here," I shriek trying to cover myself unsuccessfully.

"Surprise," is all he says and I notice something. I look down a realized his hardened, almost 9 inched member.

I realized I was staring and found myself feeling a little aroused. _No you can't feel this way, you love Stefan, _my mind yelled.

I snap out of it and saw Damon smirking at me with his trademark smile. "I have come to give you your birthday present."

I just stand there mouth agape.

"But first, we must finish this shower. Don't you think?"

I did know how to respond so I just nodded.

He grabbed a wash cloth and squirted a drop of soap onto it then started scrubbing my shoulders. I didn't realize it, but I started to enjoy it and move into his touch as he scrubbed lower and skimmed around my breast but never touching them.

When he got to my waist he stopped and looked at me. I moved in closer and he pulled me into a deep kiss.

I felt his tongue rub against my lip begging for access, which I happily granted.

He dropped the washcloth and started moving his hand south. I knew what was happening and I liked it, but he looked at me for reassurance.

I smiled and nodded.

He slipped his fingers down between my folds and used his middle finger to rub on my bundle nerves. I was moaning and not very quietly.

Luckily Jeremy was at a friend's and Jenna was at Alaric's.

I was just about to come, when he pulled his finger away. I whined at the loss of touch.

He grinned and said, "Not yet"

Damon reached around me to turn off the shower head, and then got out to hand me a towel.

When I was wrapped in it he picked me up and carried me to my room.

"I have another surprise for you, close your eyes," he whispered. I did so. "Now lie down and unwrap the towel." I did so.

I felt something round and cold touch my clit, just before it started to vibrate. I kept my eyes shut, even though Damon told me I could open them, to enjoy my present. I was so close do to his previous act. I was about to climax again when he turned it off.

"You can play with it later. That's what I'm here for. I just wanted you to see wanted you to see what I got you.

He started kissing me again, I could feel his dick rubbing against my clit as we kissed and I started to meet his movements with my hips.

He tweaked one of my perky nipples, while sucking the other one and I squealed from the pain/pleasure it brought me.

His hand kept on massaging my breast has his kisses headed lower. This time he didn't need permission, he knew what I wanted.

He sniffed in my scent and smiled. Then his tongue dipped down into my soaking pussy. Taking my clit into his mouth, he started nibbling and licking. He took two fingers and placed them at my center he looked at me as he pushed them in. I moaned and he started curling his fingers over that one spot, making me scream.

Only a few moments later, I came all over his mouth and hand. He licked his hand clean and kissed me so that I would taste myself, and damn I tasted sweet.

He reached down to grab his now 10 inch sized cock and shoved in my little pussy.

I came three times and was about to do it again, I clenched my walls around his dick, although this time he came with me.

He collapsed on top of me both of us out of breath, but with smiles on our faces.

He kissed me one last time before whispering in my ear, "I love you"

I knew in that moment that I loved him back. He was asleep by the time I had decided to say anything, but I couldn't blame him. We had a long tiring night.

"I love you too," I whispered back knowing he would hear me any way, as I drifted off to sleep along with him.

I woke up not feeling the warmth beside me, worrying that it was all a dream, when Damon walked in with a tray containing pancakes, bacon, eggs, a tall glass of orange juice, and a single daffodil, my favorite flower. I remembered how Stefan always brought me flowers…

"Huh, wait Damon. What about Stefan?"

"What about him?"

"Well in case you forgot, he's my boyfriend and…. Oh my god, I completely forgot about our lunch date. What time is it?"

"11:45, but I don't want you to go. Stay here. With me."

Just as I was about to say something my phone rang. Speak of the devil.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm on my way to the grill and I was wondering to you want a table or a booth."

"Uhhh. Could you hold on just one sec." I put the phone on hold.

"Damon-"

"Choose, Elena, me or Stefan?" I pick up the phone again.

"Stefan, I'm really sorry but I've had a fever all morning and I don't think I can make it."

"Do you need me to come over?"

"No, I think I'll be okay. Plus Jenna has me on house arrest and won't let anyone in or out because I'm sick, but thanks for being so sweet."

"Okay, I hope you feel better soon. I love you."

"I- I love you too, I got to go Stefan, bye."

As soon as I hung up the phone I grabbed Damon and pulled him down to the bed, tearing off all of his clothes.

None of this made sense, but I was still sure of one thing. I will definitely be using present later. ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been days since I last seen Stefan, I've been avoiding him by staying home "sick" with Damon. Jenna decided to spend the week up at the lake house with Alaric and Jeremy.

Damon has to leave town for two days, to clear up a few things from his past, so he is making me go to school while he's gone. Ugh. What will I say to Stefan? "Oh, hey Stefan. I'm feeling so much better now, and by the way I've been sleeping with your brother." Yeah I don't think so.

As I pulled up in the parking lot I was frantic, because unless I get lucky, I'm a terrible liar. I guess I will just have to wing it.

When I get out of my car I hear that familiar voice, "Elena." I turn around and see Stefan standing there with open arms. I hug him, but only briefly.

He pulled out a box with a little bow on top. "Since I missed your birthday, and you couldn't make out lunch date." I open the box, inside is a bracelet, on it there is a tag engraved, "Mine forever."

I look at him, "Thank you Stefan, I love it." He smiles and we walk to class together.

After school I tell him to meet me at my house around 5. He nods and heads home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 4:45 there's a knock on door, thank god Jenna and Jeremy left. I open the door.

"Hey, come on in."

We walk up to my room I silence.

After I close the door I turn around and Stefan pulls me in for a deep kiss. I don't pull away because I know I still love him.

He is the one to pull away and says, "I have another surprise for you."

"I invited you here because I wanted to talk to you," I said panting

"We can talk later but for now…." He didn't finish what he was about to say. Before I knew it he had blindfolded me and pinned me down to the bed.

"Do you have any scarves?" he asked.

"In the bedside table" I replied. I heard him rummaging through the drawer then I got silent. Oh no, I just remembered Damon's present was in that same drawer. I didn't say anything already knowing what happened.

Then he ripped of my clothes and started tying me to the bed. I felt his finger between my folds and I moaned at his touch. Then I felt the vibrator on my clit.

I gasped as he had it on high. "So, I'm not good enough, you had to go and buy a toy?!"

"No" I gasped I tried explaining myself which was near to impossible, "I-It w-was a gift from C-Caroline." I sputtered out just I was about to come. Then he shoved his big cock, but not as big as Damon's, into my pussy.

I screamed and moaned and thrashed my hips to meet his. Then I climaxed harder than I ever have.

He pulled out and turned the vibrator off. My eyes met his and he smiled. Breaking the silence, he asked, "So, who was better."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"So who was better?"_

I didn't know what to say. How could he have known, Damon wouldn't have told, would he?

"What are you talking about," I decided to play dumb.

"Oh you know very well what I'm talking about, Elena."

I was panicking. "How did you know about that?"

"Who do you think planned your little birthday present? "

"Why" I asked. "Because I know how you've felt about Damon and so I figured you would enjoy a little company from him on your birthday."

"So you're saying you knew about this the whole time?"

"Yup."

"And you approved?"

"Yup. In fact there is even more."

"How can there be more after you gave me everything that I want?"

"But I haven't. I know that there is something else that you want. Just sit still for a sec."

He got up, put his pants on and went to the window. He jumped down and returned only moments later, but he wasn't alone this time. Damon was standing right beside him and they were both staring at me with lust. In those few minutes, I have completely forgotten that I was naked. But I didn't cover myself. I pulled the covers off my waist. I lay down, arms and legs spread and waited with my eyes closed.

Although I couldn't see I knew who was doing what. Stefan was kissing me with as much passion as he could give and Damon was down with his fingers in my core and his lips on my little bundle of nerves.

Then they switched spots, but what I didn't know was that they had both gotten naked too, and Stefan shoved himself inside me while Damon kissed me and played with my breast.

I couldn't focus on everything. There were hands and tongues all over me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had climaxed three times that night and was about to again, when something happened that I didn't expect….. I WOKE UP.

Alaric and everyone in class was staring at me, especially Stefan. UH-OH

THE END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Helpless

Helpless

A/U: Here is a little scenario of what could have happened if Stefan hadn't given Elena the vervain necklace and she was helpless against Damon's compulsion.

PS: I own nothing.

PPS: Don't forget to review and let me know what the next story should be about! J

**_"You scared me what are you doing here?"_**

**_"I'm hiding from Caroline."_**

**_"And why is that?"_**

**_"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen."_**

**_"That could be a sign."_**

**_"Well, she's awfully young."_**

**_"Not much younger than you."_**

**_"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."_**

**_"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since first grade and that means something to me."_**

**_"Duly noted. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. That wasn't my intension." _**

**_"Yes it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."_**

**_"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."_**

**_"Really?"_**

**_"Mmm-hm. I see 'em. You want me."_**

**_"Excuse me?"_**

**_"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dream about me, and right now, you want to kiss me." _**

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She moved her lips with his.

"Let's get in the car." She moaned. Damon picked her up and closed the back trunk. He opened the back door and laid the seats down. There were some blankets under the seat so he spread them out. He put Elena down.

She removed her shoes and her socks, and then waited for Damon to get in the car and shut the door. Once he did he removed her pants.

"I feel a little exposed right now," she smiled. He smirked and removed his clothes. They were both now in just their underwear. He kissed her again while removing her bra. He laid her down gently and played with her perky breasts. She was now sprawled out, shivering under his touch.

Damon took her left breast in his mouth and trailed his hand down her flat, toned stomach. When he reached the line of her black, laced panties, he looked at her. When she nodded in approval he switched to the right breast and slid his hand to her wet core.

Elena was thrashing against his hand beginning for release. She could feel her insides coiling. Her toes were curling and she was biting her lip trying to hold back her scream of release, when he stopped and pulled his hand from her aching center.

"Damon!" she screamed. He didn't respond. He took her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. "You are going to get dressed and go home. You won't remember anything that has happened. If someone asks, you stayed behind to enjoy the stars and be alone."

She got dressed and so did he, and then he was gone. She crawled to the front seat and drove home.

**A/U: This is taking place four years later, when she has just become a vampire. And Stefan and Elena never had their first time.**

Damon had thought about that night every day since. He tried to forget about it multiple times, but with Elena being a constant reminder, how could he forget?

Now that Elena has turned, she will be getting that memory at any time if she hasn't already.

Elena had decided to take a nap to distract herself from the hunger, but when she woke up she wasn't back in her bed where fell asleep. She was sitting in the front seat of a car she hadn't been in since that vampire had made her flip over.

Elena was terribly confused since that particular car has been destroyed in the accident. She suddenly heard voices outside the car and froze not knowing what to expect, but when the back door opened she was shocked to see herself being carried by Damon.

"This must be a dream!" she said to herself. Although, the people in front of her didn't seem to notice.

Elena watched the scene play out in front of her. She watched Damon look into her eyes and say, "You are going to get dressed and go home. You won't remember anything that has happened. If someone asks, you stayed behind to enjoy the stars and be alone." Elena realized it wasn't a dream but a memory that had been stolen from her.

She didn't know whether to be angry with him for taking advantage of her and making her forget or to be grateful that he didn't go all the way with her. Elena hadn't realized that during her moment of thought, she hadn't returned to her rightful place in her bed.

"I have to talk to Damon," she aloud.

Damon had been down stairs on 'Elena duty' to make sure she stayed home and safe while Stefan went to school. He decided to go check on Elena and make sure she was still upstairs.

She was just sitting one her bed staring blankly ahead. "Hey you're awake." Damon said smiling. When she didn't respond he got worried but didn't want to freak her out, so he stayed where he was waiting for her to come to her senses.

"Talk to me about what?"

She hadn't noticed him standing in her door way and was fumbling for words to says. "Ummmm… I had another memory," Elena said nervously. "Oh really. And _what_ exactly was this memory about?"

"I have a feeling that you _know_ exactly what it was about."

"Oh I do, do I?"

"Yes, and I have a feeling that I would like to continue that memory."

"Oh you do, do you?"

Elena leaned in and kissed him with her strong vampire passion, knowing neither of them would have to hold back. With vampire speed she laid Damon down and straddled his hips. He flipped her back over so he was on top. "If I remember correctly I'm pretty sure it ended like this," he whispered with his voice full of lust. "Fine."

He ran his hand up her shirt and tore it off before she could blink. She then remembered that she had just as much straight, if not more than Damon. She reached up and did the same, his buttons scattered across the floor.

He got caught up in the moment and could wait any longer he bent down and ripped her jeans in two. "Hey, those were really expensive!" she yelped.

"Well then, I guess I better make this worth your while." He smirked.

He crawled back up to her and tore off the front of her bra, "You better take shopping later," she teased. Damon just continued his journey south, paying no mind to her comment.

He stopped just above her panty line and dipped his tongue inside her bellybutton. Elena moaned with her eyes closed and was squirming under his touch. He decided to be considerate and slowly pull off her underwear instead of tearing them to shreds.

"Damon there's something I should tell you."

"What's that my sweetness?"

"Immavirgin." she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I'm a virgin." She said a little louder to the point that he could hear her.

"But you and Stefan-"

"Nope, never, there were plenty opportunities but we never got all the way."

"Well, have you at least ever had an orgasm?"

She shook her head shamefully. "I've tried myself, but could never bring myself to it."

"Well, we'll just have to change that." He opened her legs and placed open mouthed kisses on the inside of her thigh trailing up to her sweet dripping core. Damon ran his tongue up her wet center. She shivered at the feeling of his tongue on her wet sex.

He coated his finger in her hot juices, before he stuck two slick fingers in her aching heat. Elena was moaning his name over and over. She could feel that pressure intensifying deep in her stomach. Damon knew she was close, so he took her swollen bud of nerves into his mouth. Only a few moments later, Elena was screaming in ecstasy.

"Ahhhhhh, Damon. I'm coming!"

As she was coming down from her high, Damon was crawling back to lay with her. "Just a minute," she slurred as she fell asleep. And at that moment she knew she loved him.

Damon was watching her sleeping and he knew he couldn't the piece of being human she had left. Not yet.

When she woke up, Elena found Damon sleeping with his arms wrapped around her waist. She wasn't quite sure if he was really sleeping or not, so she reached her head up and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Damon."

Elena didn't notice the trademark smirk left on his lips, as she drifted back to sleep.

A/U: Hey guys, I really hope you enjoyed. Please review and give me some suggestions on what you want the next story to be about. Love you all Mwah 3


End file.
